


Will You Bee Mine?

by Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala (Maknatuna)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala
Summary: Whatever Castiel bakes just tastes heavenly.





	Will You Bee Mine?

**Happy Valentine’s day, my lovelies!  And here, have some Destiel fluff :)**

 

Castiel loves to cook. The old and battered cookbook with yellow pages which Sam has found in the bunker’s library and given to him has become the angel’s loyal friend. 

Castiel has tried baking different things and likes many recipes but his absolute favorites are an apple pie with cinnamon and whipped cream and blueberry cupcakes. He also likes to experiment with their shapes, giving them different sizes and forms. And he is very good at! Whatever he touches and bakes just tastes heavenly.

And Dean loves every one of them but just like Cas he has a favorite one too. It’s a little bee shaped pie that he receives on a plate on Valentine’s day. 

The pie has baked in berries on the top that ask:

“Will you bee mine?”

Dean laughs warmly, grabbing Cas by the waist and catching his lips in a sweet kiss, whispering:

“Yeah, only if you promise to bee my beekeeper.”

Castiel chuckles, blinking lazily at Dean, just like a sleepy cat and murmurs:

“Of course. For the rest of my life.”

 

Hey guys,  **[ **subscribe to me**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala)** here on AO3 to read my new Destiel fics and updates.

 

 


End file.
